Recently, the technology for reducing costs of semiconductor modules has been developed. The semiconductor modules includes semiconductor devices. The semiconductor modules are applied, for example, in radio communication modules for mobile data devices or the Internet of Things (IOT), or optical link modules (optical semiconductor modules) for optical transmission in data centers.